1. Field of the Disclosure
Embodiments disclosed herein generally relate to apparatuses and methods for kickover tools for use in well bores, such as for example, during work over procedures. More specifically, embodiments disclosed herein relate to a ratcheting mechanism for an improved kickover tool apparatus and method of using the same. The disclosed embodiments provide an apparatus and method of use for placing and retrieving of any side pocket device without placing any side loads on the side pocket device during the placing or retrieving procedure, thereby preventing any bending or fracturing of the side pocket device. The disclosed embodiments further enable an apparatus and method of use for placing and/or retrieving a device from a multiple-pocket side pocket mandrel, i.e. one side pocket mandrel with more than one pocket; the number of pockets requires twice the number of kickover tools to service the mandrel.
2. Background Art
Kickover tools have been well known in the art since the 1970s for use in work over procedures in well bores. Generally, kickover tools operate by traversing the tubing of a well bore until a predetermined operational location is reached. A collar will have been previously inserted into the tubing for orienting the kickover tool into the proper operational position for interaction with a side pocket. As the kickover tool traverses the preinstalled collar, the kickover tool will rotate into the proper position for operations in the tubing of the well bore. Once oriented in the proper position, the kickover tool will open into a side pocket to complete its operation within the tubing of the well bore. The general kickover tool will then be collapsed from its open position to a closed position for retrieval from the tubing of the well bore.
Kickover tool arms may be open or extended automatically through the use of springs, hydraulics, and pneumatics among other forms known in the art, or kickover tools may be operated manually through wire line, electrical line, pneumatics, hydraulics, radio signals or other forms known in the art.
Known previous kickover tools tend to cause the bending of latches when the kickover tool is pulled out of a side pocket. As a result, there is a long felt need for a kickover tool that can readily be retrieved without having to replace or repair the tool.